Hoya sp.
Before a Hoya is identified or published, it is simply labeled Hoya sp. There are too many such Hoyas to form a comprehensive list. Without names, accession numbers become their primary identification. As they appear in multiple collections, most have multiple accession numbers. Until a better system emerges, the plants below are grouped by earliest (known) originating collection, then accession number. Hoya sp. Hoya sp. Thailand (AP 1054) Hoya sp. (BSI 1) Hoya sp. Philippines (DMC 1622) (IML 0831) Hoya sp. aff. micrantha, PCBR-KYnp-HSWwf, East of Thailand (EPC 123) Hoya sp. (EPC 145) Hoya sp. Vietnam (EPC 183) Hoya sp. Krabi South of Thailand (EPC 188) Hoya sp. CM-DT sp. 2 RB3 (EPC 194) Hoya sp. RB-Dick (EPC 196) Hoya sp. Tum-UNS (EPC 204) Hoya sp. Narathiwat, South of Thailand (EPC 209) Hoya sp. aff. rigida, PCBR-KYnp-MST (EPC 211) Hoya sp. RCBR-SP-YKL, clone A (EPC 229) Hoya sp. (EPC 271) Hoya sp. aff. Kunming Kina, northeast of Thailand L (EPC 284) Hoya sp. (SR-2008-002) Suanpeung, Rachaburi, West of Thailand (EPC 293) Hoya sp. JJ-PCBR (EPC 301) Hoya sp. Baku (EPC 481) Hoya sp. Philippines 4 (EPC 520) Hoya sp. aff. rigida (EPC 605) Hoya sp. aff. caudata (EPC 662) Hoya sp. Queson (EPC 692) Hoya sp. aff. acuta (long, black backed leaves) (EPC 759) Hoya sp. aff. rigida (beautiful veined leaves, giant) (EPC 763) Hoya sp. Bogor (GPS 0166) Hoya sp. (GPS 4098) (SRQ 3197) Hoya sp. (GPS 4098) (SRQ 3197) Hoya sp. (GPS 7240) (SRQ 3204) Hoya sp. (GPS 7731) (SRQ 3203) Hoya sp. Sarawak (GPS 10073) (SRQ 3065) Hoya sp. aff. sussuela 'Lockerby Scrub Qld' (IML 0170) Hoya sp. Tenaru Rv. (IML 0407) Hoya sp. Kalimantan (IML 1168) Hoya sp. Estrella Falls, Philippines (IML 1256) Hoya sp. (IML 1347) Hoya sp. Sulawesi (IML 1384) Hoya sp. DMC5667B (IML 1400) Hoya sp. Maenam (IML 1420) Hoya sp. aff. erythrostemma, Thailand (IML 1423) Hoya sp. Ko Chang Island Thailand (IML 1508) Hoya sp. Ban Ngon Ngoy (IML 1514) (SRQ 3134) Hoya sp. aff. arnottiana Vietnam sp. AL379 (IML 1579) Hoya sp. aff. mindorensis 'Poring Sabah' (IML 1777) Hoya sp. Unknown Grey Cutting (IML 1870) Hoya sp. (IPPS 8898) (IML 1391) Hoya sp. SUDA (IPPS 81079) (EPC 678) Hoya sp. (very small leaves, flowers like wayetii) (PG 04) (EPC 319) Hoya sp. (PNGSV 417) Hoya sp. (PNGSV 433) Hoya sp. Hummingbird (RB 9) (SRQ 3162) Hoya sp. 3759 Haraku (SRQ 3043) Hoya sp. 97005 (SRQ 3044) Hoya sp. Fidjii (SRQ 3049) Hoya sp. Philippines #10 (SRQ 3053) Hoya sp. aff. parasitica 'Lao 2' (SRQ 3056) Hoya sp. IV From WMZ (SRQ 3066) Hoya sp. aff. pubifera (SRQ 3085) Hoya sp. Golden Flame (SRQ 3086) Hoya sp. 910307, Quivion area (SRQ 3111) Hoya sp. 12 aff. wayetii (SRQ 3132) Hoya sp. Lata Iskandar A (SRQ 3138) Hoya sp. East of Thailand SRBR-JSNwf (SRQ 3159) Hoya sp. aff. biakensis (SRQ 3202) Hoya sp. (UT 001) (SRQ 3174) Hoya sp. (UT 009) (EPC 698) Hoya sp. (UT 011) Hoya sp. Flores Island (UT 039) Hoya sp. (VL 9) (EPC 234) Hoya sp. 22 Khao Yai Hoya sp. Biak Hoya sp. Bicolor Hoya sp. Bulusan Hoya sp. DS-70 Hoya sp. DS-70 variegated Hoya sp. Germany Hoya sp. India Hoya sp. Irian Java Hoya sp. Kho Reses Sunda Indonesia Hoya sp. Kunming Kina Hoya sp. Miari (pink) Hoya sp. Nong Nooch Hoya sp. Pahang Malaya Hoya sp. Poring